Quick love story
by youngauthor1998
Summary: Quinn, and Puck.
1. Chapter 1

As Quinn looked down at her protruding stomach she still had no idea what she was going to do. She definitely wanted to keep the baby, the baby girl…she just didn't know how she could afford raising a baby. She had just moved in with Mercedes, she did feel bad that she just up and left puck.

"_**Why are you doing this...?"**__ Puck said clearly hurt._

"_I just need some time to think, it's all coming to fast and I still don't know what I'm doing__**"**__ Stated Quinn, rather weak._

"_**About what, exactly?"**_

"_You, us, this" (she said pointing between her, puck, and the baby) _

"_**Well I'll help. I love you, I want there to be an us, and this is a family."**_

"_I can't do this Puck, not now." She said turning away._

"_**Stop!" He caught her arm and turned her to face him.**_

"_WHAT!?" she said wiping her already forming tears from her eyes._

"_**Just give me the actual reason why you're leaving."**_

"_You. At first you were good and I thought we could do this, be a family. Then you go and sext Santana, and after you apologized and I so stupidly forgave you, you flirt with other girls...INFRONT OF ME! You're never going to change are you!? You don't really want this do you!? You'll never man up and stop being a boy! Because your too good for love right!? You can't help it that *making quotations with her fingers* a stud and that girls throw themselves at you!? Well guess what! I'm done! You can go on and be a stud and bang as many girls as you want! Have a nice life! Oh! And try not to get anyone else pregnant you wouldn't want to abandon another mother and baby! She said all this and stomped off to her car and drove off. When she was far enough she cried. How could she be so cruel...Sure, mostly everything she said was true but, saying he was abandoning her was wrong since his dad abandoned him and he always said he never wanted to be like his dad. And why did he just stand there and take it!? Ugh!_

As she lay there in her new "room" (Mercedes guest room that consisted of a bed, hamper, a window and dresser) she started to rub her bump and sing 'Capri' by Colbie Calliat. As she sang she started to think she can do this, be a single mom. It didn't matter how much money she had or how much support she had it just mattered that the baby was happy and she knew she could do that. Suddenly she heard a tap on the window.


	2. Chapter 2

At first Quinn was hesitant to open the window...I mean it could be a murderer...right? Once she realized a murderer wouldn't knock she quickly opened the window and what she saw made her catch her breath. Before her eyes stood Noah Puckerman with a dress shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes on, and his guitar in hand.

"_**Hey"**__ Puck_ said with a shy smirk

"What are you doing here… and why are you so dressed up?" Quinn said curiously

"**To prove that I love you and our baby... And will do anything for you to trust me again. I know I f'd up big time and don't deserve you but I...uh" **he said nervously, she had that affect on him.

"But..?" Quinn said inpatient but soft.

"**I realized losing you… and her ...Well I never want that to happen again. I swear that you are my one and only and that I'm going to man up and prove to you that you picked the right guy to have a baby with."**

"Well…prove it." She answered with a small smile; he was so cute when he was nervous.

He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him for her to sit. She sat and he started playing 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

She watched him, never taking her eyes off of him.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

When he sang the chorus she felt tears forming, this song was perfect for them.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
as we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

He looked at her and saw her eyes were puffy, he was about to stop when she reassured him and shook her head telling him to continue.

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

As his voice slowly faded, she smiled and kissed him passionately.

"**Does this mean you forgive me and will come back?" **he said excitedly

"No and yes. It means I forgive you but, I can't live with you."

"**Then where are you going to live?"** He said sadness in his voice.

"With my parents. I'm going to convince them to let me back. I could always go to our church and tell our pastor that my parents have kicked me out because I made a mistake and that God would never want a pastor to help a young girl that is with child. Then he'll probably announce in his sermon for someone to donate and he'll say my name and there goes my parents respect in the church. So, they'll have to have me back to gain respect again. Then I'll tell them that they can't control me and my decision about the baby." She said confidently.

"**I guess that could work whatever you want to do I'll support you…. But uh, have you made your decision yet?"**

"Not yet but, I'll figure it out soon I promise. Thank you for the song it was beautiful and I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to the pastor and my parents, I'll have to get up early before service so he can announce it then, I can get back home sooner." She said barely catching her breath..she smiled trying to hide the fact that she was nervous to see how everything will go.

"**Okay babe, well I guess I'll go. I love you (he said as he kissed her) and I love you, he said as he rubbed her belly. And that sounds good to me, and don't worry everything will work out."**

"I love you… WE love you too and I hope so." She said before he hugged her and left.

As she lay down in bed she was anxious for tomorrow, she hoped everything would go as planned. She still had to decide if she was going to keep the baby or not. After an hour of contemplating she made her decision. And that's just say Puck may or may not have helped her realize what was best.


	3. Chapter 3

At 7am Quinn woke up, showered, dressed, did her hair and makeup and headed out the door. She called a cab to drive her to church. When she arrived, the pastor-Pastor Smith was rereading his sermon.

"Good morning Pastor" Quinn said sounding the sweetest possible.

"Quinn! Hello! How are you!? Where have you been!?" Pastor Smith said surprised

"Good, actually…not so good. I need your help, Pastor."

"Sure, what could I help you with?"

"Well, I'm pregnant, and my parents kicked me out now I'm staying with a friend but, soon I have to go. I have no money or anything ready for the baby. I just-I just don't know what to do." God! She was good.

"Well Quinn I hope you asked God for forgiveness. And I'm very sorry about your situation. I know our Mother's of God group, would love to help you. I'll ask them to make an announcement of some sort today during service and maybe people will donate to you and give you a place to stay."

"Wow pastor! That would be great! Thank you so much! And yes I asked for forgiveness."

"Well, I'll tell them to make an announcement and I shall pray for you." With that he smiled and left.

She hoped this would work.

It worked! It frickin worked! Her parents caved, she has her own life (just lives under their roof). But, there's two catches. 1. Once the baby is born she must be out of the house. has to pay, as if she was "renting" out her room. She can deal with that though, the holidays were coming up she could probably make money wrapping gifts. Her problem was where the hell is she going to live once this baby is born? Sure, she had time to think about it…it was only she was only 6 months along (it was early February). You know what? She just wasn't going to worry about that now. Anyways she was happy to be in her room again, it felt like home. She drifted asleep.

It was Valentine's day…"hooray." Quinn went through her usual morning routine, showering, eating, etc. She just wasn't feeling the love vibe today. 1. She was huge. 2. Her and Puck said they weren't going to do anything special today (they were already more in love and committed then most kids). 3. She was so tired because the baby kept kicking her all night long. Ever since her parents let her move back in things have been good, she's been getting good grades, she and Puck have been great, and her and her parents have been great (aka ignoring each other). She was reading to get this day over with, she patiently waited for Puck to pull up and drive her to school.

When he finally arrived she waddled out of her door and in his truck.

"**Morning, beauties"** Puck said kissing Quinn on the cheek and rubbing her belly.

"Hey." She said unenthusiastically

"**What's wrong, babe?" **

"Just tired, this baby kept kicking me last night."

"**Well, if it makes you feel better I have a surprise for you in glee club today."**

"I guess that helps." She smiled. "I have a surprise for you too." She actually didn't...Well, there'd always been this song she wanted to sing to him but never found the right time to, so it looked like she'd be doing it today.

"**Well, I'll see you in glee then, I can't wait."** He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

IN GLEE CLUB:

He propped a stool in front of her with the other boys next to him, but he was front and center. He began to sing:

Beth, I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound  
Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

Quinn started crying during the second verse…he always picked songs that fit with them perfectly. As he was singing he just looked at her and only her.

You say you feel so empty  
that our house just ain't a home  
and I'm always somewhere else  
and you're always there alone

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

Beth, I know you're lonely  
and I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playin'  
all night

That verse killed her…maybe the baby wouldn't feel lonely without her and Puck but Quinn knows she'd definitely feel lonely without her. And she knew it would kill puck to give their baby away. As his voice faded he got up and stood in front of sobbing Quinn.

"**I know you're not sure about keeping her or getting rid of her but, I'd like you to name her Beth."** He said soberly

"I think that's a perfect name for her. And I want to keep her." She said smiling threw her tears.

"**Really!?"** Puck could hardly contain his excitement.

"Really. And I want you there when she is born."

"**I wouldn't miss it for the world."** He sat in the seat next to her and kissed her cheek

"All right well, congrats to Quinn and Puck, we all can't wait to meet baby beth." said gingerly.

"I'm still hoping she's going to be an alien, then someone will finally understand me." Brittany said hopeful.

"Um okay, well let's get back to the lesson. Rachel, you said you had something prepared?" said ignoring Brittany's comment.

Quinn and Puck sat threw glee club wrapped up in their own little world.

After glee club Puck didn't take Quinn home right away instead he surprised her yet again. He heard Quinn a couple of months ago say how she needed a good camera; even if she wasn't keeping the baby (thank god she decided too) she would still want good pictures of her. So he got her one of those professional type cameras...When he gave it to her she cried and thanked him...and made at with him for a while(he was on a roll) then she decided to sing him his song.

"I think this pretty much sums us up." She nervously smiled.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
He will never admit it but he started to tear up.  
I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you  
[ Lyrics from: d/david+guetta/without+you_ ]  
Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
without you, without you  
without... you

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes that had developed from the first line of the song to the end.

"**Wow."** he was shocked. He was usually the one to say exactly how he felt about her; she never said exactly how she felt about him.

"Yea" She let out a small breathy laugh

"**Do you mean it, that you can't be without me?"**

"Yeah…you make me ….me." She looked lovingly into his eyes.

"**Ditto babe, ditto." He kissed her.**

**This Valentine's Day was the best Quinn had ever had.**

**Skipping ahead to Late April-making Quinn 8 and half months pregnant. I lost passion for this story because I can't wait to right more of "Quinn, Rachel &Beth take New York," I'm really excited about it plus, it will connect to this story(: anyways, Quinn, Puck and Glee club have been great now they're just waiting for Beth to come + graduation. I figured it would be more easy for Quinn to be pregnant senior year because 1. Her and Puck are more capable to take care of a baby because their adults. 2. More easy living wise because she can get an apartment to live in while going to college. Now to the story.**

Things have been going great Quinn and Puck are getting ready for the baby, graduation is today, the glee club won nationals, Quinn and Puck have applied to a lot of colleges, Quinn's parents are divorced leaving her mom with the house and a good relationship with Quinn, and Quinn and Puck are madly in love.

"Mom! Hurry up! I can't be late to my one graduation!" Quinn yelled up the steps at her mom, who was taking FOREVER to get ready. It was hard enough for Quinn to get her gown on with her enormous baby bump in the way and she couldn't wait to get this baby out of her!

"I'm coming!" Judy Fabray yelled while running down the steps.

Quinn and Puck both graduated and went to their friends' graduation parties. Then a couple of weeks later they had beth.

BETH'S BIRTH ANNOUNCEMENT:

MAY 8th:

BETHANY CAROLINE PUCKERMAN WAS BORN AT 6:30 PM AT LIMA MEMORIAL HOSTPITAL. SHE WEIGHED 6 POUNDS, 4 OUNCES. BORN TO: QUINN LUCY FABRAY AND NOAH ABRAHAM PUCKERMAN. GOD CHILD OF: RACHEL BARBRA BERRY AND FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON. GRANDDAUGHTER OF: RUTH LEE PUCKERMAN AND JUDY MAE FABRAY. NEICE OF: FRANNIE ROSE FABRAY AND SARAH RUTH PUCKERMAN. BOTH MOTHER AND BABY ARE RESTING WELL.

Quinn and Puck couldn't believe their luck. Beth was truly the most beautiful baby in the world. Now they could just enjoy their summer together…or so they thought.

Sorry I know I ended it crappily but, like my creative writing teacher says "Allow yourself to write shit." Anyways, the extended version of this story is "Rachel, Quinn, and Beth take New York." Enjoy Xx.


End file.
